Plase
Plase is the pure blooded werewolf daughter of Sey Ting, sister to Locain and partner of the great demonlord Cherno(Mammon) and mother of Thear. She is a main character in the 'nomeD Worship' Series as well as being one of the key characters within the Lycan Legacy. Plase has platinum blonde hair, and bright green eyes, like all female descendants of Hierr(Ex Habitus). Her name Plase is actually masculine, intended for a son rather than a daughter. If she was named feminine, she would most likely have been called Dia. Character History Plase was born to two werewolves in the year 126AD. The rules of the pack condoned that the Alpha may only have one son, so when Plase's half brother Locain was born, her mother fearing for the safety of her child if it was born a male fled. Plase's mother Lyse was a member of the Sororitas and was training to become a potential Beta or even in time the leader, it was her prowess and determination that caught the eye of the Alpha Sey. While she was pregnant with her child, she believed the child to be a boy and chosen the name Plase for him, so when Locain, child of another of Sey's consorts was born first she feared her unborn child would not survive so she fled. Lyse fled the mountains which the pack had called home for generations and ventured further east within the continent, reaching Taurica (Modern day Crimea). Lyse eventually gives birth to Plase while just outside Taurica, the exhaustion of the journey and complications during the birth led to Lyse being heavily weakened. Lyse eventually made it to town, where she and her new born daughter were taken in by a kindly elderly lady who offered them food and succour. Lyse knowing now that her daughter would not be harmed considered returning to the pack, but that option was no longer possible, she had fled the pack and the only way that was rewarded was with death. Eventually when Plase was two years old, Lyse was killed by an 'exorcist' while in her transformed state, having a run through the wilderness as she often did. This meant Plase grew up with only fleeting memories of her mother, and no idea about her heritage, both her father and his bloodline. Eventually when Plase was 15 she met up with Seh(۳), Cherno and Marika and joined them on their mission. Eventually when the group was fighting Chahaar (۴) in the great palace, Plase suddenly feels a great pain ripping through her head, the signal she was going through her first change. Cherno who had been developing a crush on the wiley Plase upon seeing her slump in pain, thinking it the work of Chahaar in a fit of rage unlocked his secret potential as Mammon one of the great demonlords. During this moment Plase experiences her first change, and as it was long overdue while also being the daughter of a Werewolf (Sey) who had achieved the Furor Canis Lupis form, she was more beast than wolf or human. Together Cherno and Plase, take down Chahaar, with Cherno then taking out Plase while she was still in a berserker rage. Powers and Abilities Plase as a pure blooded descendant of Lupis via Hierr, has all the typical strengths associated with. However, Plase grew up alone, away from any other werewolves, her mother dying at a young age, this meant she had noone to teach her what was happening to her, much like her ancestor Hierr himself. She grew up strong and healthy, the benefit of being a daughter of a wolf who had achieved a higher state of connection with their inner wolf. But this benefit coming from the fact Sey had not only becoming a Furor Canis Lupis, but receiving the 'Howl'☀ and the 'Bite' from Lupis, meant she was not bound by her wolves tethers, she did not need to transform if she didn't want to, or if she did not know how. So as she grew, her body framed like that of a warrior, but her mind was racked with nightmares and visions. This lead to temper tantrums and boosts in strength and muscle mass in correlation. The truth was her wolf side was manifesting itself within her human side, if she would not change forms, her nature would have to do something. Finally, when her rage and pain was too much, her floodgates opened raw power born from the power dormant in her cells, her inner wolf had broken free and she experienced her first change. Different from all those who came before her, it was her berserker form common to all those who experience their first change, thanks to Sey's blood taking her beyond the limits of a normal werewolf. She stood bipedal, able to fight at stance with men and other beasts, muscles clear beneath her fur. Slowly she learns to control this slightly, releasing some of her inner wolf to increase her physical attributes. It is not until she meets her brother Locain, who also shares this ability with her that she learns how to use her wolf abilities like those trained in the pack, like how to prompt a full change, partial transformation and meditation skills. ☀The 'Howl' is the ability to activate and empower the werewolf genes in others using your own energy. Lupis uses this ability to strengthen Sey's werewolf genes and allow his body to purge the Aconite poisoning, while also giving him the bite, strengthening his body for the journey home. Sey now able to transform was able to heal his people, using the Howl ability on them also. Alpha's would use it to empower the packs before battle, henceforward. Category:Lykos